vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard I (Chronicle Legion)
Summary Richard I is a Resurrectee of the British Empire. While not a member of the initial British invading forces, Richard was bored of sitting in Britain and left to Japan without permission to assist Edward, his kin of blood. A past King of England from the 12th century, Richard is incredibly passionate and fond of romantic and chivalric ideals, so he sometimes acts recklessly in battle and is not suitable for the role of ruler or top commander, but he possesses a sharp instinct for battle worthy of a Resurrectee. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Richard I, The Lionheart (nickname) Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Chevalier, Resurrectee Powers and Abilities: Peak human condition, can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired, expert sword user, skilled tactician and general, can summon Legions, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), minor resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Building level (Capable of fighting Legions) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Should be comparable to Masatsugu) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Building level (Can trade blows with Legions and other Resurrectees using the same technique) Stamina: Very High, can summon and feed over 1000 Legions Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Wyvern, magic sword Intelligence: Expert warrior and knight of outstanding military prowess. While Richard is considered a passionate fool and not suitable as a ruler or top commander, he can be considered Britain's most valorous and ferocious general, possessing a sharp beast-like instinct allowing him to find the method to victory through instinct and personality, overcoming theory and established tactics in the process, a true war genius. Weaknesses: Has to replenish ectoplasmic fluid to manifest his Legions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Richard can summon Legions to do his bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Richard's Legions are the Escalibors, a crimson red variant of the usually white British Crusaders that wield larger and more ornate bayonet rifles than the usual Legion. Richard's Chevalier strength is of 1017 Legions. **'Body Summoning:' Resurrectees are able to summon a Legion onto their body, which surrounds them in the phantom image of a Legion. This gives them the same level of strength of an actual Legion, allowing them to fight Legions head-on. They can also use this to boost the speed of a flying summon to the speeds displayed by Legions. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Coeur de Lion:' Richard's Feat of Arms. A so-called lion's heart refers to a soul of courage, fighting spirit, and indomitable perseverance. This Feat of Arms is precisely the ability to bestow such heroic fortitude upon Legions, causing the Legions under Richard's command to become warriors undaunted by even death itself. No matter the damage suffered, even if they die, they still charge to the bitter end as long as the Feat of Arms is active, though those Legions that have been fatally injured will drop dead as soon as it is released. Key: Base | Body Summoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Knights Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8